Syndrome
by Apostrophee
Summary: Seorang lelaki juga bisa didera gejala-gejala PMS. Katakanlah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bingung harus bersikap apa pada kekasihnya yang sedang hobi uring-uringan. [AkaKuro, Oneshot]


Lelaki itu sedang menyetem alat musiknya. Duduk di atas kursi tinggi di belakang panggung. Penerangan yang ada disana meremang, dan cahayanya begitu redup. Tapi Akashi masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Memandangi jemari kurus yang lincah menjajal empat senar satu per satu. Memantaunya dari balik tirai menggantung.

Saat si surai pastel itu mengangkat kepalanya, Akashi menahan napas sebentar. Sejak tadi orang-orang berlalu lalang di depannya, tak ada yang hirau, sadar pun tidak. Tapi Iris langit pemuda itu langsung menyorot bayangan Akashi yang agak sembunyi di ujung pintu. Mata yang terlihat bosan itu telah menangkapnya.

Kaget, ya, tentu saja. Akashi hendak memalingkan muka, kalau bisa agar pandanganya tidak saling bertemu. Padahal niatnya tadi ia ingin mengawasinya dari jauh, tapi sepertinya terlambat―

"Akashi-kun."

Suara bariton itu sedikit sengau. Dan setelah menyentuh gendang telinganya, Akashi menoleh lamat-lamat.

"Ya, aku ketahuan. Oke. Tetsuya silahkan manggung. Habis ini aku pergi."

Dan Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar angkat kaki. _Ngambek_ karena sesuai komitmen, dirinya tak akan menonton konser yang dibintangi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara pemuda mungil itu menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh dengan ekspresi heran.

Padahal dia sendiri yang membikin janji laknat itu.

.

.

 **Syndrome**

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Akashi x Kuroko

AU, Sho-ai/slash, misstype(s), Akashi pms mode, awas kuroko nyeme, dan anu.

.

.

* * *

Malam minggu yang lalu―persis sebelum akhir pekan Akashi mendobrak balok pintu studio yang punya titel cukup cemerlang di utara Tokyo. Sebelumnya, ia mendesis-desis sepanjang jalan. Marah tanpa pemicu yang jelas sampai kemudi mobilnya jadi sasaran mengamuk. Setibanya di depan pintu rekaman, ia juga memaksa masuk, bahkan tiga orang sampai kewalahan mengunci lengannya lantaran tubuhnya sedang dalam mode tenaga berlebih.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab, tapi kalau dibilang karena hal sepele, Akashi tidak akan sampai berlaku seagresif itu. Tersangka utamanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. _Fix_. Alasannya kemari adalah karena kekasihnya itu punya masalah yang―nampaknya―tidak remeh dengannya.

Semua orang menoleh terkejut mendapati tuan muda Akashi berdiri di ambang pintu. Musik yang tadi tengah dimainkan, gemanya sudah tak lagi memantul dinding peredam.

"Lho, Akashi-san, mau menjemput Kuroko-kun? Tapi latihannya belum selesai." Manajer band melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima. Belum terlalu larut.

"Benar, Tetsuya harus pulang sekarang. Penting," ujarnya kalem.

"Akashi-kun, kau harusnya menghubungiku lebih dulu. Lagipula masih tinggal setengah jam lagi."

"Tetsuya, aku tidak suka dibohongi."

"Apa?"

"Hei! sudah sudah … tidak apa-apa kok, Kuroko-kun bisa pulang duluan."

Karena situasinya kelihatan memburuk, Aida Riko selaku manajer Seirin memberi jalan tengah. Bisa-bisa grup yang baru dirintisnya selama tiga bulan itu terancam kehilangan satu personelnya gara-gara salah paham. Beberapa yang ada di ruangan mengangguk setuju, merasakan ketegangan yang serupa.

"Tidak, Aida-san. Akashi-kun bisa pulang sendiri." Kuroko telah memantapkan keputusan. Sedang iris hetero yang sedari tadi tak lepas memandanginya itu menukik semakin tajam.

"Tetsuya, beresi perkakasmu sekarang, jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak menerima kata tidak mau darimu," balas Akashi sengit.

"Aku menolak."

"Kuhitung sampai sepuluh?"

"Akashi-kun."

"Sampai tiga?"

"Terserah."

"Satu."

"Aku tetap disini."

"Dua."

"Oi! Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar disini, astaga…." salah satu laki-laki dengan alis cabang memijit pelipisnya bosan.

"Err… Kuroko, sayang sekali, tapi latihan sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kalian semua boleh pulang. Aku juga ada urusan dengan ayahku, jadi… yah, mari bubar!" suruh leader, Hyuuga Junpei. Beruntung pria berkacamata itu mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyurutkan tensi yang membuncah dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi―"

"Tiga. Nah, Tetsuya ayo keluar."

Dengan cepat Akashi meluncur ke tempat dimana Kuroko duduk menyilang tungkai. Tangannya cekatan mencabut kabel yang menancap pada badan bass yang dipegangnya, kemudian mengambil benda itu dari Kuroko dan menaruhnya secara sembrono ke dalam wadahnya. Selesai memberesi barang-barang kekasihnya, lekas ia mengamit lengan Kuroko dan menggeretnya keluar.

"Akashi-kun, sakit―" Kuroko meronta, tapi percuma, ototnya terlalu ringkih.

"Selamat malam."

Setelah meninggalkan salam perpisahan pada sisa-sisa orang yang ada di dalam studio, Akashi melenggang pergi, dibuntuti oleh Kuroko yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepatnya. Orang-orang melongo. Tadi jantung-jantung itu berlomba-lomba mau melompat keluar saat Akashi masuk. Benar-benar gila.

 _Apa kami harus menyaksikan drama semacam ini saban malam?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Dan mau kemana?"

Akashi melirik sekali lagi ke arah sela-sela kemudinya. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan si _invisible man_. Ia mendecak kecil ketika garis setebal jarum sudah nyaris menunjuk huruf E, tak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai tangki bensinnya tak terisi penuh sebelum ia pergi. Sambil mengestimasi jarak, waktu, dan bensin yang tersisa, sang pemilik sedan silver itu mengetukkan jarinya pada lingkar kemudi.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm." Rambut fanta itu menghempas di atas bantal yang terpasang pada kursi. Matanya tetap fokus ke jalanan.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik," ujar Kuroko. Menggerutu terselubung.

Akashi menoleh sekian detik, "Sebelum itu, aku yang mau bertanya."

Kuroko diam saja, menunggu respon berikutnya.

"Chihiro itu yang sering kau―"

"Tidak. Jangan soal Mayuzumi-kun lagi, kita sudah pernah bahas ini, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mendekap kedua tangannya, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Oh, tolong. Mau sampai berapa abad mereka harus mendebatkan soal Mayuzumi Chihiro, tetangga serumpun yang satu itu? Kuroko hampir-hampir lelah mengikuti kecurigaan Akashi yang dirasanya melebihi batas wajar.

"Sering membahas, tapi tak pernah ketemu jalan keluarnya," keki Akashi. Dongkol tak keruan.

"Jalan keluar untuk masalah yang mana?" Kuroko membalik serangan. Sekarang fokusnya lebih intensif pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Semuanya. Terutama saat kau harus membohongiku hanya untuk bertemu dengannya."

Ah. _Yang itu_ rupanya.

"Aku harus menemaninya ke klinik hewan," bela Kuroko. Nadanya tenang dan teratur seperti lantunan nada minor. Benar kemarin dia membuat semacam alibi untuk menghindari Akashi, tapi Kuroko juga punya alasan kenapa, dan _well_ … Akashi itu kekasihnya, bukan seorang manajer apalagi ibu yang berhak mengatur jadwalnya untuk ini itu. Kuroko tak suka dikekang oleh otoritas.

―meskipun kadang menikmatinya, sih.

"Kucingnya sakit setelah melahirkan. Sebelumnya dia sudah memberi salah satu bayinya padaku, jadi tidak ada salahnya membantu si induk untuk berobat."

"Bayi katamu? Aku juga bisa memberinya kalau kau mau."

"Jangan keluar topik, Akashi-kun."

Suhu dalam mobil mini itu seakan-akan mengurang secara drastis. Kuroko mengulur tangan untuk mematikan pendingin tanpa diminta. Akashi mengernyit sebal. Pendingin kembali diputarnya, sampai full. Giliran Kuroko yang membuka mulut tak percaya.

Deal. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi gencatan senjata diantara mereka. Lagi-lagi cuma diam dan diam yang menghuni ruang.

"Hanya itu, Akashi-kun? Gara-gara kucing Mayuzumi-kun kau sampai mengganggu latihanku?"

"Bukan hanya, tapi kau melakukannya berkali-kali, Tetsuya sayang."

"Oh ya?"

"Belakangan kau sering mengajaknya pergi untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, bukan? Dan tengah malam, ya, kau bahkan baru keluar kalau aku sudah tertidur pulas," racau Akashi. Kalimatnya meletus-letus gusar. Rahangnya beberapa kali mengetat karena ego gandanya mulai berulah.

"Mana tega aku membangunkanmu hanya untuk bilang 'Akashi-kun, aku pamit mau berkencan dengan Mayuzumi-kun' begitu?"

"Nah, kau yang mulai, Tetsuya."

Sejujurnya Kuroko ingin sekali tertawa dan meredakan mangkel Akashi. Kadang Akashi bisa jadi yang paling tidak dewasa diantara mereka berdua. Memang jarang sekali, hampir tak pernah malah. Celah langka yang dibuat oleh Akashi ini membuat Kuroko melampirkan telapak tangannya di atas salah satu lengan yang tengah mengemudi setir itu. Mencoba memberi jalaran rasa hangat di tengah dingin yang membungkus kubik sempit tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak mau Akashi-kun mencemaskan aku pulang jam berapa dan dijemput dimana. Itu saja. Aku mengajaknya pergi juga untuk minta bantuan soal tugas kuliah _web design_."

"Yakin bukan cuma dalihmu? Siapa yang bilang aku akan menjemputmu kalau kau pergi pacaran dengan Chihiro yang beruban itu?" Sambil berkata demikian, pedal gas diinjak kelewat semangat. Sekarang mobilnya serupa cheetah yang ngepot di jalanan.

"Kupikir Akashi-kun yang pernah mengatakan kalau lewat dari jam 12 aku harus pulang bareng mobilmu," sanggah Kuroko cepat.

Akashi mendecak lidah. Tak puas dengan percakapan yang mulai menyudutkannya..

"Aturan kuubah. Pengecualian untuk pergi bersama Chihiro, lewat jam 12 kau tetap kujemput."

Kuroko mengulum senyum tertahan dan merasa kemenenangan yang memihak padanya. Hei ayolah! Kapan lagi bisa menang melawan Akashi Seijuurou kalau bukan dalam debat irasional?

Sebagai ganjaran telah menuduhnya dengan fitnah tak beralasan, Kuroko menambahkan kalimat lainnya yang kemudian membuat Akashi nyaris menyerempet truk pengangkut daging yang menyalip dari sisi kanannya.

"Kalau begitu besok-besok Akashi-kun tak perlu begadang menungguiku selesai latihan. Aku masih harus meminta bantuan Mayuzumi-kun sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi aku akan pulang sendiri dan Akashi-kun bisa istirahat dengan damai, ya?"

 _Saus tartar,_ rutuk Akashi.

"Tetsuya jangan menyiram minyak di atas api. Lagipula lusa kau ada konser, pulang malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," katanya bijak. Padahal jiwanya meraung kesal. Ah, betapa susah menjinakkan jiwa pemberontak dalam tubuh pemain bass yang cantik ini.

Kuroko mengusap hidungnya yang mulai merah sambil beringsut menghindari semburan angin dari pendingin, "Harusnya yang perlu memperhatikan kesehatannya itu Akashi-kun sendiri. Lihat, siapa yang hanya tidur selama 3 jam setiap malam."

"Kalau Tetsuya bilang akan pergi kemana aku tidak akan bangun dan melek sepanjang malam untuk menunggu kabar."

"Kan itu juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya menganggapku benalu? Oke, besok-besok aku tidak akan mengganggu jadwal manggung atau kencan butamu dengan Chihiro."

"Matamu sudah seperti panda."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Tetsuya."

"Ternyata level paranoidmu tinggi, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengelus dada. Insomnia Akashi berstatus akut.

"Ck, Tetsuya ini sebenarnya mau mencicipi rasanya melihat kekasih jalan dengan orang lain, ya?"

"Aku sudah sering melihat Akashi-kun pergi dengan Nijimura-san," sebut Kuroko. Iris akuanya masih sama tenangnya, nanar memandangi garis marka yang membujur di jalan.

Dua-duanya menghela napas berat. Kabut tipis yang menguar dari bibir keduanya pun berserakan di udara. Padahal sudah penghujung musim gugur, ditambah freon yang baru saja diisi dua hari yang lalu. Herannya Akashi tidak terlihat kedinginan―malah sudah seperti monster yeti yang gemar menyiksa diri berjalan tanpa alas di atas salju.

Kalimat Kuroko yang terakhir itu sekaligus menjadi obrolan penutup. Tahu-tahu mobil sudah terparkir di apartemennya, tangan dalam balutan kaus dan sweater hitam itu meraih kenop dan menariknya sampai pintunya menyingkap pelan.

Namun kali ini lain. Akashi tetap duduk di dalam, bahkan punggungnya dibuat lebih lurus.

"Hari ini aku cuma mengantar. Besok juga cuma mengantar. Seterusnya aku hanya akan jadi sopir pribadi. Selamat malam Tetsuya sayang."

Setelah itu mobilnya minggat sejauh mungkin. Kuroko terbengong tak bisa mencerna apa yang menjadi momok kekasihnya sampai bisa seberang itu.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun?"

" _Ya._ "

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Tidak pernah sebaik ini._ "

"Kudengar kau sakit."

" _Dengar darimana_?"

"Kagami-kun. Aku ke rumahmu, ya?"

" _Jangan._ "

"Kenapa?"

" _Aku tidak mau dikunjungi siapapun._ "

Kuroko mendesah lelah. Telepon ditutup secara sepihak. Entah karena pulsa yang tiba-tiba kandas atau barangkali jari Akashi yang mulai membengkak sampai tak sengaja memencet tombol _disconnect_. Jelasnya, pilihannya sekarang hanya tinggal satu. Kuroko meraih ponsel flipnya, tangannya acap menekan-nekan jejeran papan bertulis abjad dan angka.

Pesan itu selesai dikirim. Ada bunyi notifikasi laporan pengiriman. Ia berharap Akashi sudi membacanya. Yah, kalau ia bisa mengangkat telepon darinya―dan mendegar suaranya―, harusnya pesan teks tidak jadi masalah buat Akashi.

Isinya biasa. Alarm minum obat, istirahat yang cukup, dan anjuran menyuap nasi serta lauk berprotein.

Dan ya, tak lupa diselipkan salam sayang.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu. Yang Akashi tahu, sejak penatarannya dengan Kuroko di dalam mobilnya kemarin, perutnya semakin melilit. Pusing seperti dipelintir. Tenggorokannya sampai harus diluncuri obat analgesik untuk meredam nyeri. Kantung matanya bagai membelah diri, menghitam dan sayu.

Selepasnya, ia membalas pesan dari anggota Seirin yang termuda itu. Pesan paling terakhir sebelum konsernya dimulai dua jam lagi.

 _Aku tidak akan datang kalau belum lewat tengah malam._

Semula akadnya memang begitu, salah satu bagian dari skenarionya untuk menakut-nakuti Kuroko. Biar dia bisa mengerti kalau kekasihnya itu butuh kepekaan dan atensi lebih. Sayangnya Kuroko bukan ensiklopedia berjalan yang serba tahu. Bukan juga psikiater rumah sakit jiwa yang sanggup meladeni setiap amarahnya tanpa sebab pasti.

Kendati tribun penuh berdesakan, diam-diam Akashi sudah membeli tiketnya jauh-jauh hari. Tentu sekarang jadi sia-sia kalau hanya jadi pajangan. Atas dasar itu Akashi segera berbenah diri dan menjupuk kunci mobil.

Keadaannya lumayan mujur. Jarak antara rumah dan tujuannya tidak jadi hambatan. Dan disitulah ia sekarang.

Masuk belakang layar dengan muslihat yang sama sekali tak legal.

"Kagami, Izuki … Kiyoshi, dan … dimana pemain bayangan kita?" Suara Hyuuga meluap hebat dari arah tenda staff. Akashi berhenti di tempat.

"Tadi kulihat sudah di belakang panggung, menjajal bass," kata Kiyoshi yang dilihatnya tengah memutar bilahan stik.

"Masih satu jam, kan?"

"Iya. Ngejam bareng satu jam lagi ... _Kitako_ ―"

"Izuki diam."

"Perlu aku panggilkan, _senpai_?"

"Tidak usah, Kagami. Sebaiknya kita ngobrol dengan yang lain. Kaijou atau Shuutoku mungkin? Siapa tau bisa bertukar saran supaya tidak gugup nanti."

Setelah menguping sedikit, Akashi menyelinap di antara orang-orang berkaus hitam. Grup musik yang bertandang adalah para musisi lokal. _Konser amal mungkin,_ pikir Akashi. Ia mengenali beberapa wajah yang terlihat sedikit di balik gorden-gorden tenda terbuka. Beberapa alumni SMP, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, bahkan Murasakibara Atsushi yang doyan merusak papan ring sewaktu pelajaran olahraga dulu lantaran tenaganya yang menyaingi dua ekor paus.

Langkahnya kadang pendek dan terseok, menyandung kabel berkelenjaran, sampai Akashi kerap menggumam aduh sepanjang jalan. Lagi-lagi bibirnya mendesis samar. Geram berkepanjangan.

Lalu ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya duduk menumpu gitar bassnya.

Sendirian tapi kelihatan menikmati.

Akashi hanya berdiri di ujung papan. Tadi dia bilang tidak akan datang, tapi nyatanya lain. Antara memang akalnya sedang tak konsisten atau otaknya sedang mengalami demensia bertahap karena lupa sudah membeli tiket sebelumnya. Akashi merasa makin konyol. Seperti teratai yang mudah goyah.

Maka ia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Agaknya gengsi mengagumi keterampilan tangan pucat Kuroko yang berkutat pada alat musiknya sementara ia hanya sempat mengurusi kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di meja.

 _Bodoh, bakatku tidak terbatas. Aku juga bisa memainkan alat musik. Dawai hati Tetsuya, misalnya._

"Akashi-kun."

Ah.

Seandainya ada Akashi lain disitu asal bukan dirinya.

Dua mata itu berkilatan di tengah penerangan yang temaram. Hampir saja Akashi tersedak. Dan tak tahu bagaimana mulanya, ia mulai merasakan darahnya mengalir deras dengan akselerasi berlebih. Hanya karena mendengar suara lembutnya, Akashi malah ingin pulang sekarang juga.

"Ya, aku ketahuan. Oke. Tetsuya silahkan manggung. Habis ini aku pergi."

Benar. Akashi langsung berlalu. Pergi tanpa kata lagi.

Labil. Memang membingungkan.

.

.

.

" _Otsukare_ Kagami-kun. Terima kasih tumpangannya, dan selamat malam."

Apartemennya selalu sepi. Lewat pukul 12 malam pemandangannya semakin suram tak keruan. Hanya lampu-lampu koridor yang menyala berurutan.

Kuroko lelah. Kakinya hampir rubuh. Tapi atas semua latihan larut dan jadwal-jadwal padat dengan Seirin yang telah terbayarkan setelah konser selesai itu ia cukup puas. Rasanya ingin tidur sampai besok sore.

Maniak _vanilla shake_ itu membayang di depan pintu nomor 106. Sebelum kunci digandang masuk untuk diputar dan pintu membuka, ia hanya diam.

Yang disesalinya mungkin cuma satu. Bahwa Akashi tidak ada disana waktu itu. Dulu dia yang selalu memaksa agar bisa menonton Seirin bersama album terbarunya di atas panggung. Ketika kesempatan itu terbuka lebar, separuh jiwanya itu malah pulang mendekam di rumahnya. Padahal janjinya paling tidak ia akan disetiri sampai apartemen dengan selamat. Walau tidak berharap banyak, hatinya tetap mencelos.

Akhirnya ia masuk, mendapati sepasang sepatu kulit yang bukan berasal dari komoditinya.

Kelopaknya mengerjap teratur. Bulu mata bersinggungan dengan kulit madunya.

"Aku pulang," lirihnya, melangkah hati-hati di atas karpet beludru yang nyaris tanpa bekas injak.

Akashi Seijuurou ada di sofanya. Berbaring samping menangkup selimut. Kuroko tidak akan heran kenapa ia bisa masuk tanpa sepengetahuan apalagi izin darinya.

Dikiranya malam itu ia akan tidur sendirian.

Dikiranya kekasih absolutnya itu tak mau lagi meniduri bantalnya.

Kali ini ia yang tersenyum. Bahagia dengan sedikit bumbu keterkejutan memang sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Orang yang menyatroni apartemennya ini berubah mental menjadi anak umur 5 tahun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi rasanya semua sudah berangsur membaik. Hubungannya akan terus baik-baik. Habis meninggalkan kotak bass―sambil menendangnya pelan―ia jongkok meneduh ke arah sosok yang tengah berkubang kehangatan itu.

Lalu mencium pelipisnya sekali.

Lengan itu ia guncang samar. Mau membangunkan tapi was-was kalau _mood swing_ nya kumat seusai dibangunkan. Kuroko menekan pinggir tulang selangkanya beberapa kali.

"Hmph."

Hanya lenguhan kecil.

"Akashi-kun."

Gerak-gerak dari lehernya adalah lampu hijau untuk meneruskan. Kuroko kembali mengguncang, kali itu disertai pemerosotan selimut sampai hanya menggantung di pinggangnya.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menelan sisa jarak, "bangun sebentar, kita pindah ke kamar."

Matanya membuka sebelah, yang emas. Diikuti yang kiri. Barangkali Akashi memperhatikan wajahnya yang seperti kepingan puzzle―berantakan. Selesai menguceknya dengan punggung tangan yang dingin, Kuroko membatu lengannya supaya tegak. Kelumit saraf pada matanya meradang merah. Kuroko mengernyit iba. Harusnya tadi ia membiarkannya tidur pulas meski harus pegal leher dan punggung saat pagi besok.

"Tetsuya…."

Kuroko ingin memberinya senyum banyak-banyak. "Ya?"

"Bukan Chihiro yang mengantarmu, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Tetsuya."

"Apa, Akashi-kun?"

Yang kedua itu Akashi tak menjawab. Sesaat kepalanya limbung dan hampir jatuh entah kemana. Sontak lengan-lengan Kuroko melaju untuk menahan. Sayangnya yang terjadi bukan Akashi hendak pingsan.

Tahu-tahu wajahnya sudah sedekat itu, napas yang menderu konstan di depan bibirnya. Tangan emperor itu menelusur dagu, pipi, sampai ke belakang kepalanya. Dan hangat, tapi kemudian bibirnya basah. Rasanya seperti merembes adem ke tubuhnya. Terlanjur. Kuroko membiarkan tangan itu membelai, memeluknya, dan bibir itu melekat, menyerbunya. Sementara mata keduanya terpejam.

"Kau akan tertawa setelah mendengar ceritaku."

Kalimat pertama setelah ciuman itu. Rasanya _greentea_ sundae. Akashi terkekeh.

"Ya, aku akan coba tertawa," Kuroko memegangi tangannya.

"Aku merasa seperti perempuan."

Akashi memasang senyum loyo, kemudian membenarkan posisi hingga duduknya berjejeran dengan Kuroko yang mendekap kaki ke atas.

"Tidak lucu, Akashi-kun."

"Belum saatnya tertawa, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah."

 _Heater_ ruangan berfungsi dengan sempurna. Suhunya menjalari dua insan yang menggelayut di atas sofa empuk. Weker Kuroko yang terpasang di atas nakas berbunyi cicit bebek dua belas kali. Tengah malam lewat.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu dengan sikapku sejak kemarin. Kontrol diriku sedang kacau. Kau tahu? Rasanya hanya ingin marah dan marah," jelas Akashi sambil menyatukan ujung jarinya satu sama lain.

Kuroko menggumam pelan, "Hmm, kukira Akashi-kun tidak sadar. Kau memang cepat marah belakangan ini, Akashi-kun. Seperti sindrom pra menstruasi."

Akashi menggulung di sampingnya. Rebahan di dekat perpotongan leher Kuroko dan memalingkan muka. Tidak membalas. Kuroko tetap pada letaknya. Kamarnya semakin senyap, tinggal suara detak jarum yang merangkak-rangkak di dalam jam.

"Bagian yang lucu adalah bagaimana aku berusaha menghindarimu tapi malah terlihat konyol," tambah Akashi.

Wajahnya semakin tenggelam sampai aroma kayu manis yang tertinggal pada kemeja Kuroko menyambangi penciumannya. Sikapnya melunak, iya, tapi kini malah hobi merajuk. Padahal Kuroko mulai tak awas, ia mengantuk. Walau begitu, semuanya terasa lucu dan anomali. Kuroko tertawa tanpa suara.

Diam. Hening. Angin mengetuk-ngetuk jendela.

Mungkin mahasiswa semester akhir itu punya masalah yang lebih berat dari yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Beban yang ditanggung di atas pundaknya, yang harus ditangguhkan setiap waktu dirinya sedang bersama seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ayahnya punya ketegasan yang wajar untuk orang tua tunggal. Karena itu, diberinya berkas-berkas laporan sebagai penunjang masa depan bisnis Akashi. Berkutat di depan layar komputer sepanjang malam, mengurusi map-map, jadwal kuliah, belum ditambah rutinitasnya untuk mengapeli apartemen itu.

Tidak ada lagi kata. Pemuda itu jatuh terlelap dengan cepat. Nyerinya yang menyerang perut dan tekanan darah yang memuncak membuatnya lelah. Syukur sudah berakhir. Capek dan stres menambah tremornya.

Malam-malam insomnia itu sudah tidak lagi dijalaninya. Selamat tinggal kantung mata panda.

Yang terakhir, dua kepala itu saling bersandar. Saat-saat seperti itu kadang Akashi memikirkan soal permen karet yang melekat di lidah. Yaiks. Merah dan biru―meski menjijikkan kalau dibayangkan―, Akashi tetap menyukainya. Posisi yang seperti ini.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Sewaktu-waktu aku ingin Akashi-kun yang bisa mengandung."

Malam itu giliran Kuroko Tetsuya yang insomnia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

A/N

ini kurokonya nyeme yha, saya mikir ukeshi jadinya malah gini :') tapi tetep akakuro kok.

idenya gak nahan wkwk... ada yang pernah tau soal cowok pms (?) katanya sih ini namanya : Irritable Syndrome Male, keterangan lebih lanjut bisa dicari lewat gugel.

sankyuu sudah membaca~

-Author-


End file.
